Moving On
by Firefly-Fox
Summary: What would happen if after his fifth year Harry didn't have to return to the Dursley's ever again? What if he met someone new? What if everything that they thought was real wasn't, or maybe it was...just spun?
1. Summer Time and Travels

Harry had been spending the summer with the Dursleys…again…after the happenings at the Ministery of Magic during the end of the school year before. He couldn't believe that Sirius was gone and that he would never have the ability to see his godfather again. A week had been spent at the Dursleys' in which Harry had wallowed in sarrow and refused food, not that the Dursleys especially cared. Harry simply lie there and die, provided that he didn't stink up Aunt Petunia's spick and span house.

Other than the spread of rumors and a week's worth of the Daily Prophet, the only friendly owl he had received was from Dumbledor. The letter had told Harry that Dumbledor expected to be picking Harry up on Friday at midnight. When Friday came around, Harry could be found sitting on his bed in pretty much the same condition as the days before. The only exception that showed life and sign of movement was that his trunk was packed and Hedwig was secured inside her cage. The Dursleys' had no idea that their home could soon be invaded by the very thing they feared most, the strange and unusual, and Harry was desperately hoping that Dumbledor would make an appearance.

When midnight finally rolled around, Harry heard a sharp rap on the front door. The Dursleys, lingering in the living room downstairs, loudly questioned what strange individuals would come calling so late in the night. Harry quickly jumped off his bed and leapt down the stairs before diving to answer the door before Uncle Vernon could even waddle out of the living room.

"What are you doing, boy? Figures the inconsiderate vermin would be a guest of yours," Uncle Vernon seethed as the vein pulsed at his temple. Harry quickly opened the door to reveal Dumbledor wearing his usual array of style.

"Professor Dumbledor," Harry quickly greeted.

"Don't think your guest is going to be allowed in our house, boy! Your kind ought to take business elsewhere. We don't need you freaks skulking around, meeting during the late hours of the night," hissed Uncle Vernon as he stormed toward Harry, with every intention of slamming the door.

"Ah, good evening. You must be Vernon," Dumbledor stated with the usual sparkle in his eyes. "It has been many years since I have had the pleasure of paying a visit to your home. Unfortunately, I have very little time in which to bask in the bliss of your company. I have simply come to retrieve Harry, as my letter stated earlier this week. Though I can tell from your vacant expressions that you were not informed of this particular arrangement," he mused. As Dumbledor had been talking, he had managed to walk into number four Privet Drive and into the living with the front door closing with a faint click. When he sat down on the couch, with Harry quickly joining him, the Dursleys could be seen squished onto the loveseat and as far away from the two wizards as possible.

"I apologize that my presence here this evening has so disturbed you. regrettably the situation cannot be helped and I assure you that we will not impose on you for too long. Harry, please go upstairs and retrieve your things, I need to have a brief discussion with your family," Dumbledor stated with a bit of scolding at the end. Harry didn't need to be told twice that they would be leaving before he quickly scrambled out of the room and up the stairs.

"As you can see, I have come to personally insure the safe travels of your nephew. In addition to that I must tell you that the protection that had previously been given to your house, since you allowed Harry under your roof, will be revoked when he leaves here tonight. I am aware that he is underage, but he will be taken care of, of that you can be assured. After tonight he will never have to return to your home, not even for next summer. Tonight, will most likely be the last time you will ever see your nephew, unless Harry chooses for it to be otherwise. Though I doubt that Harry will want to return here should he survive this war, and I surely hope he does survive," Dombledor stated in much the same manner one would when commenting on the weather.

"WAR?!" The Dursleys all blurted out with bugging eyes.

"What the hell do you mean a war? Are you freaks killing each other off? It's about dam time if you ask me, you'll all crazy the lot of you," Vernon sputtered and ended by slamming his pudgy fist into his flabby hand.

"Yes, the wizarding world is currently at war. Harry is actually one of the most important fighters in it. The other side's leader his attempted to kill your nephew multiple times, certainly he has told you. Ah, but of course not, that would mean that you would have to actually care about his life and well-being. Harry is a very powerful wizard, but these are dangerous times for all. Just last week an attempt was made on Harry's life for, I believe, the sixth time. That's quite a few murder attempts against one boy going into his sixth year of Hogwarts."

"Preposterous, this is all rubbish."

"Sadly no, but don't fret. Like I said before, Harry will be in good hands and you can go back to simply having muggles living in your house after tonight," Dumbledor sighed.

"You mean we are finally rid of that ungrateful boy?" Vernon asked astonished.

"I never have to come back?!" Harry gasped as his trunk was dropped to the floor along with a shrieking Hedwig.

"That's right Harry. Now, we had best be off. Molly will be waiting for you at the Burrow and I'm sure you would like to get there and rest. After all, young Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are will both be there to see you in the morning," Dumbledor smiled at Harry and made both Hedwig and Harry trunk disappear. "No need to travel heavy, now is there? I suggest you hold on tight, Harry." With that, Harry grabbed onto Dumbledor's offered arm and the two disappeared from the Dursleys' living room with barely a _pop_.

Harry and Dumbledor had arrived at the Burrow within a few seconds of leaving the Dursleys' living room. Dumbledor stayed for a only a moment to wish Harry good luck, good morning, and a happy summer before disappearing with a _pop_. Harry quickly headed towards the back door of the Weasleys' home and into the kitchen. Inside Mrs. Weasley had been waiting up. She quickly greeted him, feed him, and moved him up to bed with a frazzled and strained air and the promise of explanations and information in the morning.


	2. Sunshine Anyone?

Harry's eyelids fluttered as the sunlight slipped through the heavily drawn curtains of the room he had been shown the night before. Whiffs of breakfast filtered through the door along with the sounds of a household in various stages of wakefulness. Sitting up and fumbling about for his glasses with a smile on his face when he remembered just where he was, Harry threw on some clothes and hurried down the stairs. Once he had made it to the kitchen, the sight of the Weasley family and Hermione gathering for breakfast greeted him. Not since the Quidditch World Cup had Harry seen all of the Weasleys, well…minus Percy this time, at home.

Ginny was the first one to notice Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs and was quick to wave and greet him with a "Good morning, Harry." Of course, this caused the commotion to stop for a moment after everyone whipped around to look at him. Then a chaos of "good mornings" and "when did you get heres" to ensue. This only caused him to smile as Mrs. Weasley quickly tutted forward and motioned him towards a seat before filling up his plate to the brim.

"Hey there mate, when did you get here?" Ron asked as Hermione nodded to him.

"A little after midnight last night. You mom fed me and then sent me off to bed," Harry chuckled as he started to eat the eggs and toast before him. Outside of the window the sun that had woken Harry up earlier was quickly covered by dark rainclouds.

"Well you sure picked a good day to get here, Harry," Bill said with a nod and a wave.

"Why's that?" was muttered around a mouthful of toast.

"Andy is coming today," was the excited reply from Charlie.

"Andy?"

"Aw, you'll love her Harry. She's amazing. I mean…just…and wow," Ron gushed and then quickly turned red when he noticed the whole table was looking at him and the boys were smiling.

"Yeah, she's totally hot," George nodded while in the background there was a roll of thunder and rain started to pour outside.

"And she is wicked smart. We are totally going to have to get her to help us with this one little glitch with one of our jokes. We are having a tiny problem with it really blowing up when it should just spark," Fred finished for his twin.

"She? Andy is a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "She went to school with Charlie."

"But she's about your threes age," Bill added with a smirk. "So have fun with that."

"She's our age but went to school with you?" Hermione asked flabbergasted. "That's impossible. She must have been, what, four or five when she went to Hogwarts!"

"Yup, she was so tiny that she would get lost in the crowds. Since she was in Gryfindor with me, I got to know her pretty well. She was such a cutie. We would give her piggyback rides to and from the Great Hall all the time," Charlie added with a chuckle. "But don't think that means she can't take care of herself. She has more fire than some of the dragons I work with.

"When _is_ Andy supposed to be getting here?" Mrs. Weasley questioned as she began sat down at the table since everyone served.

"Umm, any time now," Charlie answered. "I talked to her a couple of days ago. She said that she had some business for the Order to take care of."  
"Business for the Order? But I thought you said that she was our age?" Hermione asked with shock.

"Yeah, but what do you think she has been doing since she graduated from Hogwarts? She has a job and all that with the Ministry. I would tell you what she does if I knew, but like I said before, she knows how to take care of herself," Bill stated.

"What is Andy up to for the Order?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Haven't the faintest. I asked her, but she said that it was something directly from Dumbledor and that she couldn't discuss it. I know that she has been working like crazy recently, both at the Ministry and for the Order," Bill sighed.

"Yeah, two weeks ago I caught her walking around half dead looking. I asked her when the last time she had rested, let alone slept was. She just shook her head and said that she didn't remember. During school she could go for up to two weeks without sleeping. It was a spell she perfected, but…" Charlie said before being interrupted by Ron.

"TWO WEEKS? What's the spell? There are loads of things I could do with all the extra time."

"No, it's not a good idea. The spell is extremely dangerous and taxing on your body. It can kill you if you don't use it correctly or use it too often," Mr. Weasley warned.

"How come we have never heard of this spell before?" Hermione asked, miffed that there was a girl out there that not only went to Hogwarts extremely early but also had the ability to do such a complicated and dangerous spell.

"Andy taught the spell to about six of us when we were in school together but she warned us not to use it more than twice a year, or once every six months. She said that she had been unable to test or figure out the long term effects of the spell. One of the kids she taught it to, a Hufflepuff, didn't listen to her warning and decided he would try to use it for four weeks in a row. After the second week he began to slowly waste away. Andy corned him and asked him if he was using her spell, and warned him that he should cast the counter-spell or else it could kill him. He didn't listen and by the time the end of the forth week had rolled around he was dead," Charlie said with a sigh. "Now Andy refuses to teach the spell to anyone and has forbidden any of the ones she taught it to from using it again."

"How can she keep someone from using the spell?" Fred asked.

"She can't make someone _not_ use the spell, but the other five of us were and still are good friends. We respect her and thus never used it once told not to. In fact, since it such a dangerous spell, not only to use but to cast, I doubt any of us would even attempt it. I mean, I don't even remember how to goes anymore, just vague details. Andy never wrote down the spell anywhere that someone else could find it, and she made sure to rid any mention of it everywhere else. All that's left are the rumors and those mostly occurred because she had to explain what happened to the Ministry. Of course they wanted her to tell them the spell, they even threatened to expel her from Hogwarts, but she refused to give in. She said it was too dangerous and that she wouldn't be responsible for more deaths because of that spell."

"Man," George sighed. "We totally could have used that extra time."

"Fred! George! Don't even joke about something like that," hissed Mrs. Weasley. "And don't even think about asking Andy either," she added seeing the look in her sons' eyes.

"Fine, fine," the two of them moaned together.

"We really need to be getting back to our shop though," George said with a sigh as he got up for the table.

"Let us know when Andy gets here though," Fred said as he copied George. "We really want to see her again, it's been ages." Their request were met with nods and waves as the twins walked outside onto the porch and disappeared with a _pop_ apiece.

"You said the poor dear should be arriving anytime now?" Mrs. Weasley asked Charlie.

"Yeah Mum, she said sometime early this morning. Which is odd, since usually her early is right when the sun is rising…"

"Yes, well perhaps she is running a little late. After all, it is still relatively early in the day and you did say that the last time you talked to her was a couple of days ago," Mr. Weasley suggested to try and calm down his already frazzled wife.

"Yes, yes, your right. Besides, perhaps the rain has held her up. There is quite a storm raging outside," Mrs. Weasley replied with a sigh as a shutter banged against the side of the house and the structure let out a small groan from the force of the wind. "Why don't you all run off while I clean up here," she suggested as she started to march the dishes to the sink with her wand where they were quickly scrubbed by a sponge.

With a nod apiece everyone left the table with "thank you"s before heading off in their own directions. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all headed up to Ron's room to hang out and wait for the previously mentioned guest to arrive.

"So Ron, how do you know this Andy?" Hermione asked with a scoff, again wondering what made this girl so special.

"Oh, one Christmas Charlie brought her home to stay with us. Needless to say, it was one of the first times she got to play with kids her own age. We had a blast and we've been friends ever since. She used to write me letters about once a month up until a couple months after she graduated, but then she went to work for the Ministry and the letters would be further and further apart. The last time I saw her in person was at the Quidditch World Cup and even then it was only for a minute before she had to get back to work," Ron said with a sigh. "I almost didn't recognize her it had been so long."

"What does Andy do for the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"That's just it, no one knows," Ron gestured about frustrated. "She just went to work there and my dad says he has only seen her there once. It's crazy. There are tons of different departments and stuff at the Ministry and there are some places, like remember the Department of Mysteries?" Ron asked, as if any of them could forget it. "Some places just don't talk about what they do, but we don't even know what department she works for."

"Do you have any idea what type of stuff she has to do?" Hermione asked. "Like does she counter spells or protect people?"

"I don't know. I do know that Andy is an amazing fighter though," Ron added with a nod.

"Fighter?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, and I don't mean in wizard dueling or anything, though I'm sure she is probably good at that. She knows how to use all sorts of weapons and always has a bunch on her anytime we would see her. Sometimes Charlie will talk about her when she comes home, or in letters. She has all sorts of swords and stuff."

"What could she possibly need swords and things for if she is a witch? And what could the Ministry want with some one that uses them?" Hermione looked at Ron wide-eyed.

"Who knows," was the shrugged reply. "Though I wouldn't suggest asking her, I doubt you would ever get an answer. And if there is one thing that Andy can't stand, it's people who pry into things they shouldn't."

As the day went on the three moved into other topics of conversation, such as who they thought the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be and who would be on the different house Quidditch teams at Hogwarts. Hermione was particularly interested in who would be Head Girl and Boy for the year. The three had lunch and it was getting late into the afternoon, with the thunderstorm still howling outside. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny had already played a couple games of exploding snaps with them and Mrs. Weasley was banging around the house doing this and that. A little after breakfast, Mr. Weasley had been called back to the Ministry. Now the remaining children (Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry) were all lounging around in the living room before the fireplace and trying to find something to entertain themselves. Needless to say, a soft banging on the kitchen door, just enough to be heard above the whistling wind, was a welcome relief to the boredom.

"That _must_ be Andy," Charlie said as he quickly hurried into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was just about to open the door.

"Oh my," gasped Mrs. Weasley when she saw what was on the other side. "BILL! CHARLIE! HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as she rushed forward into the rain at the unsheltered kitchen door. The six still remaining in the house quickly rushed through the kitchen and toward the door. Bill and Charlie ran outside to see what had caused their mother so much distress.

Lying face down on the rain drench ground was a figure covered by a black traveling cloak. A bloody hand was the only thing visible from the individual beneath it though a growing pink puddle around the figure certainly seemed to be nothing promising.


	3. Bloody Rain

The two oldest Weasley siblings quickly stepped in front of their mother, who was covering her mouth with her hands in shock. They both approached the unmoving individual cautiously with their wands drawn. Bill slowly knelt down as Charlie carefully watched and nodded at Bill's questioning glance. Slowly Bill moved his left hand towards the hood of the cloak and then quickly pulled it back. There, on the rain drenched ground that was still being pounded by more rain, laid a girl with dark hair plastered to her face and dirt and blood, which had previously been caked on, running off due to the rain. With a gasp Charlie quickly moved toward his brother and the girl and quickly snatched her up. Bill in turn quickly moved back into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had retreated into the door way and four curious pairs of eyes were watching over her shoulder with worry shining through.

"Mum, we're going to need your sewing basket, bandages, rags, and some boiling water," Bill said as he quickly cleared the table of the various odds and ends that had ended up on it during the course of the day.

"My sewing basket?" Mrs. Weasley asked in shock.

"Yes, please hurry. That was Andy and she seems to be in bad shape," Bill said as he shooed everyone out of the door way and out of the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley scurried off to get the desired basket. "Also, we could probably use some spare clothes for her once we get her taken care of. Hermione, do you think you have something we could borrow for her?" Hermione quickly nodded before running up the stairs to Ginny's room, which she was currently sharing.

"What do you mean once she's taken care of? What's wrong with her?" Ron sounded panicked as he tried to get a look at Charlie and his cargo from over Bill's shoulder.

"Ron, please now is not the time," Charlie said as he laid Andy down on the table and started to remove her traveling cloak. "You two need to get out of here."

"What? No way, I want to help!" Ron stated as he once again tried to move into the kitchen.

"Ron, we're going to have to undress her since she is not only injured but also wet. You need to wait somewhere else," Bill said with a sigh. "Right now you are just keeping us from helping her. Ron just nodded as Bill turned away and started working on getting some boiling water. Harry and Ron stood there in the doorway for another minute or two watching as Charlie, covered in Andy's blood, tried to get her to wake up and was unsuccessful. The two didn't move until Mrs. Weasley and Hermione returned from their tasks.

The two females quickly took the boys out of the kitchen with them into the living room, which had now become more of a waiting room. The air was thick with worry and curiosity.

"Mum, what do you think happened to her?" Ron worried. "Charlie couldn't get her to even wake up! What if she's dead and we're just sitting here doing nothing? And there was so much blood!"

Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting there staring into space and pale, simply shook her head. "We have to let the boys try and help her, Ron. I have no idea how to treat some of those wounds I saw. We just have to hope that Bill and Charlie can help her."

"HARRY!" Charlie called from the kitchen. "WE NEED YOUR HELP IN HERE!" Ron just looked at Harry and gulped.

"You better go mate." Harry nodded and quickly scurried into the kitchen. He stood there looking at what Bill and Charlie were doing and trying to figure out how he could help. The wooden table at which he had just eaten lunch a few hours ago seemed to almost be stained red. Blood was everywhere and when he looked at the practically naked girl on the table, who was apparently Andy, he saw gashes, bruises, and limbs bent at strange angles. Bill was leaning over her stomach and seemed to be threading a needle with black thread while Charlie was talking quietly to Andy.

"Harry get over here and hold her head," Charlie said as he stood by the table holding down Andy's arms. Harry quickly moved to do as he was told. Once he was holding her head still he allowed himself to get his first look at her face. The only thing he noticed though were the light gray, almost silver, colored eyes looking right back at him. "Come on Andy, we need you to stay away," Charlie replied as he held on tightly to her wrists.

Harry couldn't stop staring into the eyes of this girl he had never met. But then they started to droop and each time she blinked it would take longer and longer for her to open her eyes again. "HARRY! You need to help us keep her awake!" Charlie commanded once he noticed that she was starting to fall asleep again. Harry simply nodded and started to try and talk to this girl he had never met like Charlie had been when he first got to the kitchen.

As he was talking to her, Harry began to loosen his grip on her head, especially since she wasn't moving it. Right in the middle of him talking to her, suddenly Harry saw her eyes grow wide and her entire face tightened and she quickly tried to spring up. Charlie firmly held onto her arms and Harry quickly grabbed her head but ended up slamming it onto the table since she had already gotten it up pretty far.

"Careful Harry!" Charlie yelled as her body jerked. "And keep your eyes on her face!" he added as he saw Harry looking down to see what Bill was doing. The split second of seeing bones and blood and the bloody needle that Bill was now using to stitch the split skin together was enough to force Harry to turn to the side and vomit on the floor while still holding Andy's head. She was starting to fight both him and Charlie now. "Shh. Andy I know it's painful but you have to stop moving, the more you move the more it hurts," Charlie sadly replied before grunting and trying to keep her from moving again. "Harry, make sure to keep your eyes on her face, we don't want you seeing that again. Alright?"

Harry just nodded as he started talking nonsense to the girl lying on the table before him. Bill must have hit a particularly tender or painful spot because suddenly the girl screamed before biting her lip hard enough to draw blood and whimpered. The sound of someone being tackled to the ground was heard as well as Ron shouting at Hermione and Ginny to get off of him.

After what seemed like forever Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Bill telling him that he could let go and step back now. Harry just continued to look into the light gray eyes of the girl in front of him until Charlie came and moved his hands from her head. Charlie proceeded to lean down, whisper something in Andy's ear and then kiss her on the forehead. After Charlie moved away, Harry noticed that Andy's eyes were closed. Looking back down Andy's body, Harry noticed that Charlie and Bill must have dressed her while he was zoned out. If not for the rise and fall of her chest, Harry would think that Andy had died. Suddenly Ron was by his side along with Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley joining the group of people around the table.

"What in the world happened to her?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a soft voice.

"Whoever did this to her did a number on her," Charlie responded with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, she had a lot of wounds. Luckily, the broken bones, blood loss, and some of the smaller injuries we were able to heal with magic. Most of the larger ones wouldn't respond to magic though. It's what we have been seeing for a couple of weeks now. Weapons are being used that create injuries that can't be magically healed. I had to stitch her up. It will be a couple days before she can probably even sit up. Though, knowing Andy, she will try and get up as soon as she wakes up," Bill added with a sigh.

"She will wake up though, right?" Ginny asked with a quaking voice.

"I certainly hope so," Charlie said with a grim face.


End file.
